Sheepy/History
Origins Sheepy was born and raised in a small, peaceful village; it is located far away from the Radiated Forest and and the Old City on the outskirts of Crestfall, and inhabited by about a few hundred people. Sheepy had grown up and lived peacefully on a farm with her father, mother, and three sisters. One of her favorite pastimes was raising the many different breeds and colors of sheep. In fact, she received the nickname "Sheepy" due to her fluffy, curly afro that closely resembled the wool of the sheep that she cared for. Family Sheepy was raised in a humble and caring family environment. Her father, Andre, is a farmer and former fighter who is heavily respected by his fellow comrades, and he is the person who taught Sheepy all she knows about farming, combat, and the ways of life. He is also a musician on his spare time, playing the drums at the most inopportune times. Cretia is Sheepy's loving mother, and her greatest teacher in the subjects of art, cooking, and caring for others. Arina is the eldest sibling, who helps out the family on the farm. She's a specialist when it comes to crops and herbs, and knows all the right medicinal plants needed to cure people of certain ailments. Because of this knowledge, she has a side business of making and selling natural healing "potions." Taj is the second eldest sibling. Like Andre, she is a talented musician, and knows how to play nearly every instrument. She doesn't spend too much time on the farm since she'd rather spend time out with the other villagers. However, she can be seen having jam sessions with Andre from time to time. (Further information TBA) Category:History pages Hardships While her life at home was enjoyable and loving, her social life within the village wasn't. She experienced many harsh events in her childhood and pre-teen years, including being bullied by the other children for not conforming with the rest of the kids, and being betrayed by the few friends she trusted. Since then, Sheepy has become very intolerant towards those who disrespect her, even going as far as to give up an alliance for pride and dignity. When Sheepy was a teenager, a large group of Fading spotted the clean, peaceful village she lived in, and they started a surprise attacked on the people of the village. Although most of the natives were highly skilled in combat and able to defeat a large number of the attackers, Dre was far too old and frail to take on such a large group, and was cornered and badly injured by four uncivilized men. Noticing her father in grave danger, she sprung into action and used all the skills Dre taught her to fend off the dangerous men. Feeling certain that his daughter had finally become a strong woman who could survive in this harsh world, Dre retired and let Sheepy leave home to make a life for herself in Crestfall. After overcoming her past struggles, Sheepy has chosen alternatives to maintain a peaceful and open-minded lifestyle; she began to draw and paint, soon becoming one of the well-known and highly respected artists in Cresfall. This trait was demonstrated and passed down by her mother, who was a talented artist in her youth. Career Sheepy's career mostly consists of running her widely successful Stripe Club, and her hobby of showing off her artistic talent to many spectators on her Art Platform. She is constantly talked about on certain radio broadcasts and is heavily envied by some folk that dwell outside the walls. With the betrayal she experienced in her early life, she had slowly become quite introverted when it comes to trusting others. However, this does not mean she refuses opportunity. She has hired mercenaries and other rebellious people to fight the strict law enforced by the Crestfall Police. She is still very respectful from the morals and lessons she had learned from her father, and she uses the harmful experiences of her youth as a cornerstone to become a resilient and respectable person. Trivia *Sheepy has the fluffiest hair in her whole family. *She tends to enjoy going to the peace, tranquility, and solidarity on her old stomping grounds, her farm. *It is unknown why the sheep on the farm were so oddly colored. While most of Sheepy's family believed the radiation may have affected the sheep's wool color, Sheepy believed it was because of her immense love and care. Category:History pages